In general, many kinds of devices are known for holding poles upright. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,630 to Chen-Choa discloses an adjustable base to hold flag banners. The Chen-Choa device has a base for attachment to a surface and a cylinder for holding a pole. The base and cylinder are coupled with a meshing means to permit adjustment of the cylinder relative to the base about a single fixed horizontal pivot axis. U.S. Pat. No. 923,596 to Staples discloses an adjustable shade and umbrella holder also with a single fixed horizontal pivot axis. Like the Chen-Choa device the Staples device permits adjustment of the pole holder relative to the base by a certain angular degree, but only on one plane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,364 to Etter discloses a golf umbrella holder which is functionally similar to the Staples device. None of the above mentioned devices permit rotation of the pole holder about any axis other than the pivot axis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 122,370 and 5,836,327 to Doolittle and Davis respectively, disclose examples of umbrella holders which permit rotation of the pole holder about a vertical axis. However, these pole holders are complex, comprising several parts, and are therefore expensive to manufacture, awkward to use and can loosen unexpectedly causing pole collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,390 to Larson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,668 to Yohe, respectively, disclose outrigger pole brackets for fishing boats. These devices are also complex, comprising several parts, which are expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the Larson and Yohe devices are specifically designed for holding outrigger poles, including special features and parts to resist the pole from being pulled out of the pole bracket by a fish on the line, for example, and thus they are more complex, expensive, and difficult to use than is required for a pole support.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,654 and 6,302,367 to Roberts and Ratza, respectively, disclose fishing rod holders, which are also complex, comprising several parts, which are expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the Roberts and Ratza devices are inappropriate for use in applications other than holding fishing rods, due to their specific features and designs.
What is desired, therefore, is a simple device which is easy to use, less costly to make and yet offers reliable and adjustable support to position a pole, like an umbrella pole, for example, in a preferred position on a base.